


Kings Do More

by matters17793



Series: Pedmund [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Coming Out, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, LGBTQ, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Slash, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: Peter discovers the true reason why Edmund doesn't like being hugged.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie/Peter Pevensie
Series: Pedmund [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Kings Do More

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles Of Narnia, C.S. Lewis does.
> 
> Told from Edmund's POV.

Peter's hugs had been the main reason for much of my anger. Whenever I had the chance, I would avoid him and push away any physical contact. Everyone used to scold me for rejecting Peter's affection, but considering we were young adults, and that I could look out for myself, I believed that Peter should leave me alone to get on.

Yes, he was the High King, so he was the most superior of us all, but that didn't mean he could control my life in any way, shape or form. All I really wanted was the chance to be free, and to show Peter that regardless of what he thought, I could be mature and responsible.

One of the biggest problems, was that whenever Peter tried to hug me, I felt as if he was teasing me. The fact was, I had started to find him to be very attractive, and whenever he cuddled me, I would be held against his built, muscular frame, and this in turn, would ensure that I began to get aroused. It's not as if they would notice, because my penis is rather small, but I would know and that was enough to make it awkward for me.

With Lucy or Susan, I never had that issue. I loved Peter, and if it wasn't for the fact that he made me horny, I would love his hugs too, but knowing I couldn't take what I wanted made me furious, and I would make sure that whenever possible, I would avoid his strong arms, pulling me close to his chest.

We were sat on our thrones, having a moment of reflection without our subjects or servants, when it happened. Peter stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet, but as he tried to put an arm around me, I pushed him away forcefully.

"Will you please stop!" I demanded "This is going to drive me insane!"

"What is your problem?" Peter reacted "You always do this, I want to know why"

"I just don't like it" I responded.

"You are so ridiculous at times" Peter sighed.

As he walked away, I could've sworn that I saw a tear falling down his cheek. It made me feel a bit guilty, but if he was going to keep doing the same thing, why would he expect different results? It was a shame that he was more willing to keep trying than to simply listen to my requests. As I looked back, I saw Lucy and Susan frowning at me. I felt like I was in deep trouble, and the frown that Lucy shot me didn't discourage that belief.

"Why do you seem intent on hurting Peter?" Lucy posed.

"I don't want to hurt him, I just wish he would stop hugging me all the time" I rejoined.

"Can't you see how pushing him away is affecting him?" Susan wondered "He looks so miserable"

"I wish I could explain how I feel to you" I muttered "But it would make you hate me, and that's not what I want"

"I think we all know, after everything we have been through" Susan countered "That nothing you could say or do would make us truly hate you"

I couldn't believe that I was even considering what I did next, but with everything that had happened, I noticed that honesty was constantly required. Lucy and Susan had always been there for me, but could they really hate me? Lucy was so innocent, so loving and Susan was usually gentle, and with that in mind, I thought for a moment.

"One thing Aslan has taught us" Lucy interjected "Is that we must show integrity and honesty. If you want things to be okay, you should just tell the truth"

"It's okay" Susan assured.

I took a deep breath, and realised the enormity of what I was about to admit to. I could completely divide our kingdom with my revelation, but perhaps there could be a way to ensure that didn't happen. I sat back in my throne, and my sisters sat either side of me.

"I... I..." I started "I love Peter"

"Well of course" Susan reacted "You're brothers, you are going to lo---"

"No, you don't understand" I interrupted "I am in love with Peter"

There was a discouraging silence surrounding me, as my sisters took in what I had just said. Before I knew it, they both were hugging me, and I felt myself relax in their arms. I was not holding back anymore, and tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Why is that such an issue?" Lucy questioned "You can't control who you love"

"But it's incest" I countered.

"We're in Narnia, not England" Susan argued "Things are different here"

"So, what should I do?" I wondered "Should I even tell Peter?"

"I think you should" Susan advised.

"You might find Peter is okay with it" Lucy assured.

With the encouragement of Lucy and Susan, I stood up and went up to Peter's chamber. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell him about my feelings, but I didn't want him to cry anymore. When I got up to his chamber, the door was open so I walked in, but Peter was nowhere to be found.

I heard a noise coming from Peter's bathroom, which was a large room attached to his chamber. Slowly, I approached and attempted to open the wooden door. Unsurprisingly, it was locked, so it wouldn't give me access no matter how hard I tried. Then an idea came into my head, I knelt down and looked through the keyhole.

Through the small opening, I saw Peter climbing out of the bath. He was facing away from me, but that didn't stop my dick from becoming erect. I began palming myself through my trousers, seeing Peter's highly defined body, and his muscular legs which were bigger than I thought.

I didn't have time to do much, because Peter wrapped a white, fluffy towel around his waist and began walking towards the door. I was going to run out of the room, but there just wasn't enough time so I sat down on Peter's bed. When he unlocked the door and returned to the chamber, he was confused to see me.

"Oh hello Edmund" Peter mumbled "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologise Peter" I replied "I shouldn't have pushed you away, but I never explained myself"

"It's okay Eddy" Peter soothed.

"It isn't, I must tell you the truth" I insisted.

As Peter sat down, I saw his blond locks of hair, wet and causing water to drip down his face. I tried to keep my eyes focused on his, not looking down to the area that sent a rush of excitement though me. His eyes were beautiful, and his lips were plump and pink.

"Okay, I'm listening" Peter stated.

"Pete, when you hugged me, I felt angry" I began.

"But why?" Peter questioned "Do you hate me or something?"

"No, I love you" I persisted "But I need you to understand that I... Love you more than I should"

There was a moment where I thought this was going to be a mistake, because Peter looked at me, a shocked expression being present on his face. I felt my heart racing, but then things changed. Peter smiled at me, and I in turn, felt like I could smile back.

"You are in love with me?" Peter deduced.

"Yes I am Pete" I confirmed.

"I wish you told me earlier" Peter reacted "Because, I love you too Eddy"

In a matter of seconds, Peter had moved close to me and pressed his mouth against mine. I loved the sensation of his lips against mine, and they felt better than they looked. When he pulled away, I hugged him, no longer caring about the fact that I was hard, particularly when I realised that Peter was too.

"I love this" Peter declared.

"And I do too" I agreed.

I began rubbing his erect penis through the towel, prompting Peter to stand up and drop the towel in front of me. He stood me up, ripping my shirt off and undoing my belt, before pushing my trousers down, prompting me to step out of them. After taking my socks off, Peter pulled my briefs down.

"Aww, you are hard for me" Peter chuckled "That's adorable"

"Shut up" I giggled "I want to know what you feel like"

Reaching down, I wrapped my hand around his huge penis, which had to be 10 inches. It stood out proudly compared to my own 3 inch length, which was dwarfed by his. I used my other hand to stroke myself off, but Peter wanted more from me.

"I'm the Alpha male" Peter insisted "Is that understood?"

"Yes it is, High King" I reacted "I'm your obedient underling"

Using his strong hand, Peter pushed me onto my knees, and I found myself level with his penis. I moved close, before carefully wrapping my lips around his shaft. I was going to go slowly, but Peter held my head and thrust roughly into me, causing me to gag.

"That's what I want to see" Peter laughed.

As I began sucked on him, Peter moaned loudly. I was surprised no one had come to see what was happening, but also relieved that we were being given privacy. My mouth really enjoyed having Peter's cock inside, but I had to pull away to take a breath. He didn't stop me, but then grabbed the back of my head and pushed me back down. After sucking him and coating his length with my slobber, Peter released me, with a mischievous look on his face.

He pushed me onto the bed, and I landed on my stomach. What I wasn't expecting was for something to start prodding at my tight virgin entrance. As I looked back, I saw Peter lick is finger, before slowly pushing it inside me.

"God, that feels so good" I moaned.

"That's what you wanted isn't it?" Peter teased.

I nodded, finding it difficult to speak as Peter moved his finger around, eventually finding my prostate. It sent a wave of pleasure through me when he did so, and I lifted my bum up a bit, so that I could push back slightly against him.

"I want more" I begged.

"Calm down" Peter soothed.

When Peter removed his finger, I wanted him to immediately return it. He inserted another finger and began to move in and out of my hole. It was so amazing, but at the same time, I needed to feel the one thing I had craved for the longest time.

"No more fingers" I said "Please, I need your penis"

"That's what I was going to do" Peter assured "And as I'm in charge, you will see that I can control you"

As he took his long, chubby fingers out of me, I prepared myself for what was going to happen. He got on his knees in between my legs, and ever so gently pushed the head of his penis against my entrance, my slobber providing the lubrication. As I relaxed, Peter started pushing in and after the initial pain, I felt pleasure as he was all the way inside.

"That hole won't be tight for long" Peter grunted.

"Please, let me feel your power" I pleaded.

Grabbing my hips, Peter lifted me onto all fours and started pulling me back towards him. As he began moving in and out of me, I felt my penis becoming harder than it had ever been before. My big brother was giving me the most sensual experience.

"How does that feel?" Peter posed.

"It feels delightful" I commented.

I could feel my hole stretching with every thrust, as Peter was pushing further and further, going deeper into my hole. I heard his moans, they were loud and so masculine. He smacked my butt a few times, before digging his fingers into my sides.

"I'm almost there" Peter declared "I want to see it in your mouth"

"I want to taste you" I agreed "Flood my mouth"

As he pulled out, I turned over and sat on the edge of the bed. Peter was so big and hard, and was stroking himself in front of me. I saw his scrotum tightening, knowing that he was about to release. With a few more rubs, Peter finally let out his jets of sperm, landing on my tongue and in my mouth.

"That's it, taste me" Peter encouraged.

I played with the fluid, enjoying the hot, thick texture, before I swallowed every little bit. The taste was sweet, and as he was coming down from his climax, Peter's cock began going flaccid. I was about to stroke myself again, when he got on his knees in between my legs, and took my small dick into his mouth with ease.

"P-Pete" I stuttered "Your mouth is so warm"

This had the affect of making him suck harder and faster, making my orgasm arrive quicker than I was expecting. My body tensed up, and my toes curled as my body began to spasm. My semen shot into his mouth, and he kept sucking until I was finished.

"Are you going to swallow that?" I wondered.

He reacted by gulping it down, opening his mouth to show me that it was gone. We lay back down on the bed, still naked, and hugged one final time. We were recovering from our escapades, and as he held me, I felt so free.

"So, I didn't need to hide my feelings" I observed.

"No, you didn't" Peter concurred.

We remembered that the girls were still downstairs, and decided that we should go and join them in order to prevent any suspicions from being raised. I got dressed quickly, before tossing Peter his clothes. Once he was ready, we walked downstairs to see Susan and Lucy, who smiled.

"Is everything okay?" Susan questioned.

"It's great!" I beamed.

"Never better!" Peter added.

"Good" Lucy concluded.

After we took our seats once more, our bodies went into a state of relaxation. There was no need to be afraid, and I didn't feel unhappy anymore. Peter smiled at me, and I felt so loved, so I returned it, as he put his hand on mine. For once, I really felt like my life was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
